Where Are We?
by ANIMEALWAYS
Summary: It's all in the title. This is my first story, so...please review. I will greatly accept any suggestions or comments.
1. The Tree Discovery

**A/N:** Sorry the first chapter isn't that great. The next ones will be better. Suggestions are always welcome. This isn't a certain fairy tale, but later, you will be able to figure out who some of the characters are.

* * *

It was an ordinary day for Thomas. He had invited his friend, John, over to play and hang out in the woods. The sun was shining and they planned to build a tree house with some old wood scraps and boards and a couple of nails. 

The sun was shining, but in the woods, it was dark. They went about one fourth of a mile before the found the perfect tree for building.

They began hauling the boards up the tree, one at a time until they got them all on the bottom branch. On the branch above, where John was, they planned to build the tree house. Thomas began to hand the boards up to John, who then arranged them in rows to make the tree house floor.

"That was the last one we needed to finish the floor," said John.

"We're going to need some more boards if we are planning on having four walls and a roof."

"My dad might have some. When we get back to your house, we can go to my house and check!"

"OK," replied Thomas.

They covered up the floor of the tree house with a blue tarp they had brought and tied down the edges to the tree with a rope.

On the way home, they noticed a carving in one of the trees as they passed by.

Thomas asked, "I don't remember seeing that on the way here, do you?"

"No, but we were in a hurry and could have overlooked it."

Thomas didn't think so, but he agreed and went on. He made a mental note of the carving in the tree. It seemed to be someone's initials: _KTM_.

* * *

Please R&R!! 


	2. The Basics

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to my dad who is obsessed with _Deal or No Deal._ I'm writing it on my new laptop that I got for Christmas. I hope that everybody had a great Christmas and will have a happy new year.

* * *

There was nobody around when Thomas and John got home, so the went straight to Thomas' room to play some board games and contemplate what had gone on with the tree that day. 

Thomas pulled out _Deal or No Deal_ and John groaned. Thomas was obsessed with _Deal or No Deal_. Every time it was on, he would always be watching it.

Flashback:

It was Christmas at Thomas' house and he was glued to the T.V. Everything else could wait because, at that time, _Deal or No Deal_ was on.

"Thomas, it is 10:00, time to go to bed!"

"I will mom, but this guy is going to win; I can feel it."

_10 minutes later_

Thomas' mom hears a scream of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" come from the den where Thomas was watching the four hour Christmas special of _Deal or No Deal_, and it was only half of the way through.

She ran into the den, only to find her son beating on the floor with his fists. When she asked him what was wrong, he replied, "The dumb person on this show took the bank offer of 68,361 dollars when they still had $750,000 and the million in play!"

"I think that it is time to go to bed now," said his mom.

"I think you are right."

End of Flashback

"How about something more toward _Risk_?" replied John.

"Maybe that would be a better idea. I definitely do not want to loose my place as the king in this house of that show. I think my brother, Louis, is pretty close, and he even has won the electronic game before."

"WOW! He should be on the show. Ya'll could be rich or something."

"With our luck, we would be the 'or something,'" mumbled Thomas.

"What?"

"Never mind. I mumble strange things. Just ignore me."

"So, are we playing or not?" asked John.

"Sure."

They got out the board game, _Risk_ and began to set it up.

"So, John, what do you think the tree carving meant, and who has the initials, _KTM_?" asked Thomas.

"Maybe it's someone that we don't know and they put it there before they died and they had secret powers and they never told anyone and that is a secret code and we have been sent to figure it out and we have to save the world," said John, who was now out of breath from all the reasoning.

They began the game of _Risk_ and claimed their territories. Thomas went first, attacked John's men in Greenland, and won the fight.

_2 hours later_

"I WON!! I'm not only the _Deal or No Deal_ champ in this house, but I'm also the new _Risk_ champion!!" yelled Thomas.

"Yea, I guess that you beat me. Do you want to go get some ice cream or something?"

"Sure," Thomas said, "to celebrate."

The two boys ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sometime during the time while the boys were upstairs, Thomas' mom and brother had come home, and she was fixing supper.

"What did you boys have for lunch?" she asked.

"A sandwich," they lied.

"Okay, good. I didn't want you boys to be hungry," she said sarcastically while she gave them "the look." "Now, you two wash up and help me with supper," she added.

"Okay," said Thomas and John simultaneously.

They looked at each other, and John whispered, "I guess we can drop the ice cream idea."

"Yep," replied Thomas, "When mom wants you to do something, you better do it."

"Come on boys. Don't just stand there. Get those manly muscles working and do something to help such a nice and beautiful lady."

The boys went and reluctantly washed their hands. They went over to the stove and Thomas put the chicken in the oven while John took over the salads and fruit.

"Mom, why are we eating so early? I mean, it's only four o'clock and we usually eat around six," asked Thomas suspiciously.

"Oh, you will find out very soon. Trust me," replied mom.

* * *

Please R&R!! 

Merry Christmas and God Bless.


End file.
